Our Beloved Second Manager!
by i-chin
Summary: Aku yg sdah lama mengidam-idamkan untk bersekolah di SMP. Teikou dan terwujud! Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku, kurasa hari pertama akan selalu mengasyikkan ttp tdk seperti kenyataannya... "kami tidak membutuhkan orang sepertimu" "pede sekali kau berkata seperti itu, brengsek!" penasaran? kepo? ayo baca ;D ReaderxGoM! jangan lupa repiunya ;D Rated M buat jaga-jaga !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : Rated M buat jaga-jaga :'3 gaje, abal-abal

GoM x Reader

Happy Reading~~

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, aku terbangun di ranjangku yang sungguh empuk karena sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Rasanya sangat enggan untuk meninggalkan ranjangku, tapi demi sekolah aku segera beranjak bangun. "Ohayo" ucapku pada diri sendiri, ah tidak jelas ya mengucapkan salam pada diri sendiri? Kurasa begitu, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sih.

Dari ranjang aku beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah baruku yaitu SMP. Teikou! Ah aku sudah bertekad untuk menjadi manager basket anak laki-laki disana, yah mungkin karena ketertarikanku meneliti tubuh anak laki-laki untuk melihat stamina mereka, dan ya aku sedikit bisa—eerr maksudku aku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang jadi ya begitu lah hehe.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap a.k.a mandi dan berganti baju dengan seragam teikou yang sudah kuidam-idamkan dari dulu. Aku menyiapkan buku yang kubutuhkan hari ini, setelah itu turun ke lantai bawah kamarku untuk sarapan "ohayo kaa chan, tou chan" salamku pada ayah dan ibuku yang sudah ada di meja makan dengan onigiri yang terlihat **wow**. "ittadakimasu~" Kataku yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan seraya menyantap onigiri buatan kaa chan. Sehabis makan aku menyiapkan bento untuk dibawa ke sekolah, aku mengisinya dengan onigiri buatan kaa chan, tomat cherry, sosis, serta octopus. Ahahaha kebanyakan ya?

Setelah selesai menyiapkan bentoku, aku berpamitan pada kaa chan dan tou chan "ittekimasu~" salamku seraya berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki karena jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Tak sampai 20 menit aku sudah sampai di SMP. Teikou dengan olah raga basketnya yang terkenal itu! "Aaaahh, aku jadi tidak sabar! Seperti apa sih orang-orang nya?" Tanyaku tak sabaran pada diri sendiri.

.

.

S

K

I

P

.

.

"Perkenalkan namaku [name] Semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik, ah iya aku pindahan dari America karena uh pekerjaan ayahku hehehe" Kataku memperkenalkan diri dikelas dengan senyum yang yah kuharap itu senyum paling manis dariku. Teman-teman di kelas menatapku dengan tersenyum—kecuali satu orang, dengan sepasang mata **heterochromia-**nya dan rambut merah yang membara. 'Ah memangnya sekolah ini mengijinkan untuk mengeca rambut ya?' tanyaku dalam batin.

"[name] san? [name] san? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya **sensei** padaku. Aku yang sedari tadi melamun tiba-tiba tersadar dan tersentak kaget "a-ah i-iya?" tanyaku kikuk. Murid-murid yang melihatku menjadi tertawa karena ke-kikuk-an ku. 'Oh bagus, sekarang aku ditertawai oleh satu kelas' ejekku pada diriku sendiri dalam batin. Aku melihat murid-murid yang lain tertawa—kecuali satu orang lagi. Orang yang sama lagi, **oh God **apa dia **anti-social **ya?

"etto kau duduk di sebelah Seijurou ya karena itu satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa—anak-anak diamlah sedikit" Sensei menyuruhku untuk duduk di tempat yang ia tentukan sambil menenangkan murid-murid yang rebut karena kekikukanku barusan. Aku hanya tersenyum "baik sensei! Ah etto—Seijuurou san itu yang mana?" Tanyaku pada sensei sambil menggaruk pipiku yang sebetulnya tidak gatal sama sekali "oh iya, Seijurou itu yang duduk disana dengan rambut bewarna merah" Jelas sensei. 'Oh tidak, kenapa harus dia?' decihku kesal dalam hati. "hai' sensei" aku mengangguk pasrah dan beranjak ke kursi yang sudah ditentukan sensei tadi.

Aku duduk di kursi itu dan memberi salam pada orang disebelahku yang katanya bernama Seijurou itu. "D-doumo Seijurou san? Ah Atashi no name wa [name] desu! Yoroshiku onegaisimasu" Kataku memperkenalkan diri. Hening. Tak ada jawaban sedikitpun. Selang beberapa detik barulah kudengar jawaban yang tidak mengenakkan di telingaku.

"Akashi Seijurou, aku sudah tau. Tidak usah basa-basi dan jangan sok dekat denganku"

.

.

.

Satu kata muncul di benakku 'BRENGSEK'

.

.

S

K

I

P

.

.

"KRRIIIIINGGGGG"

"ya, sampai disini anak-anak" Kata Sensei seraya keluar dari kelas. Aku merapikan buku-buku di mejaku, dan berbalik badan ke belakang untuk menaruhnya di tas. Setelah aku berbalik kembali aku sedikit tersentak kaget karena murid-murid maksudku teman-teman dikelasku mengerubungiku.

"[Name] san ikut ekstra renang yuk!"

"tidak! [Name] san ikut ekstra **volley** saja!"

"jangan mau! [Name] san kau ikut ekstra lompat tinggi saja!"

Aku **sweat drop** karena teman-temanku yang obral ekstra kurikuler seperti di pasar. Akashi yang sedari tadi berada di bangku sebelahku beranjak bangkit dan segera pergi keluar kelas. "nee, aku sudah menentukan ekstra yang ingin kuikuti, gomenne" Kataku dengan senyum yang uh—**awkward**?

"memangnya kau ingin ikut ekstra apa ne [Name] san?" Tanya salah satu teman perempuan yang ikut mengerubungiku. "ah aku ingin mendaftar jadi manager klub basket anak laki-laki" jawabku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. "eeehh? Kenapa tidak yang perempuan saja?" Tanya anak laki-laki yang mengerumuniku "jangan-jangan kau mengincar murid di klubnya ya?" tambahnya. "hee tidak tidak! Karena aku uh—bagaimana bilangnya ya, aku seperti bisa mengetahui stamina mereka dan yah membaca pikiran seseorang? Ya begitulah hehehe" Kataku jujur sambil tertawa malu. "WOOO SUGEE!" teriak mereka terkagum-kagum. Akashi yang sudah diambang pintu mendengar kalimatku barusan. Ia diam sejenak, kemudian ia kembali dan berjalan kearah mejaku. Temanku yang sedari tadi mengerubungiku segera kabur karena takut akan yah—sikap Akashi yang mereka tau.

"Kau" katanya memulai pembicaraan "kata-katamu barusan hanya basa basi kan" ucapnya dalam. "hah? Tentu saja tidak! Aku serius" protesku tidak terima karena kelebihanku dikatakan basa basi oleh orang yang baru saja ku bilang brengsek. "kau fans Ryouta kan, sudahlah jangan berharap banyak" tambah Akashi. "Ryouta? Siapa Ryouta? Tidak! aku benar-benar tertarik dengan basket dan ingin menjadi manager nya! Kau memangnya siapa? Seenak jidat mengatai ku seperti itu! Kalau tidak tahu gak usah ikut campur deh!" kataku emosi.

Hening.

Aku melihat murid-murid lain kaget mendengarku mengatakan hal semacam itu pada sang Akashi Seijurou. Bahkan Akashi yang mendengarnya pun agak masih **AGAK **sedikit kaget atas perlakuan yang baru dia dapati dari seseorang. "kau mau mati?" Tanya Akashi sadis. Oh sebenarnya itu bukan pertanyaan malahan seperti pernyataan. "mati? Kau mau membunuhku? Bunuh saja, toh juga akan membuat reputasi sekolah menurun berkat hal terpujimu. Seorang murid bernama AKASHI SEIJUROU membunuh salah satu murid perempuan di SMP. Teikou. Oh dan tebak, kau kira siapa yang akan masuk penjara setelah mebunuhku? Kau lucu Akashi san" ocehku seenak jidat apalagi saat aku menekan nada suaraku saat mengatakan nama Akashi Seijurou. Akashi yang mendengarnya hanya merengutkan dahinya heran. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang berani berkata seperti itu padanya? Selama ini dia yang disegani oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya. Akashi hanya diam sejenak. Selang beberapa menit dia kembali berbicara.

"buktikan"

"hah?"

"buktikan kalau kau bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, dan melihat staminanya"

Aku menatap Akashi dengan serius. Agak lama aku tersentak kaget dan bingung karena tidak dapat membaca stamina otot tangan, kaki dan yang lainnya. Semua hanya bertanda "**unknown**" di penlihatanku. Lalu aku mencoba membaca pikirannya. Lama juga aku mencoba membacanya dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Aku mulai ragu, apakah kelebihanku hilang lenyap begitu saja? 'Ah semoga saja tidak!' harapku dalam hati

"jadi?"

"…."

"kami tidak membutuhkan orang sepertimu"

Aku yang mendengar kata-katanya rasanya seperti harga dirimu diinjak-injak oleh mahluk brengsek seperti dia. Aku sudah muak dengan kata-katanya. "pede sekali kau berkata seperti itu, brengsek!" kataku sambil bangkit berdiri dan memukul meja keras-keras dihadapanku. Semua hening. Bahkan sampai diluar kelas juga hening melihat pertengkaranku dengan Akashi, apalagi barusan kubilang Akashi itu brengsek.

"**My orders are absolute. Since im always win, im always right.**"

"oh begitu? kau salah saat kau bilang aku ingin mendaftar jadi klub basket hanya karena aku fans siapa kau bilang tadi? Oh ya, Ryouta? Kau salah besar. Itu yang kau bilang dengan '**im always right**'? lucu sekali" Jawabku meremehkan. Akashi yang sudah ada di puncaknya sudah ancang-ancang dengan gunting favoritnya yang entah sedari tadi dia teruh mana kini sudah berada di tangannya. Ia mendesakku ke pojokan sampai aku tidak dapat berkutik sedikit pun apalagi besi dingin dari guntingnya tepat berada di kuping kananku. "kau—nyawamu ada di tanganku. Jika kau tetap melawanku aku tak segan-segan akan membunuhmu, siapapun kau." Kata Akashi sadis. "lakukan saja, selama aku benar aku tidak takut meskipun aku mati karenanya. Lebih baik jujur daripada harus munafik. Aku tidak suka orang brengsek yang hanya main kekerasan apalagi menggunakan gunting sebagai **item **seperti kau" tantangku berani. Untuk sekali ini rasanya hati Akashi seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan beribu-ribu gunting. Entahlah rasanya seperti hatinya luluh dan kaget karena baru pertama kali ada orang yang berani melawannya sampai seperti ini.

"hoi, Akashi kau dicari Satsu—apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya mahluk berambut biru tua dengan kulit yang oh sungguh eksotis tetapi tidak ditanggapi olehku maupun Akashi. "kenapa diam? kau sadar akan perbuatanmu? Oh baguslah, sekarang minggir kau brengsek." Kataku dengan nada galak. Mahluk berambut biru tua yang baru saja mendengar ucapanku kaget dengan alasan yang sama, kurasa tak perlu dijelaskan lagi. "hoi kau bocah, siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan Akashi brengsek" Kata mahluk itu seraya berjalan kearahku dan Akashi. "kau tidak usah ikut campur urusan kami" protesku. Mahluk berambut biru tua itu sedikit kesal mendengar ucapanku. "kau murid baru ya? Gak usah belagu. Wah kayaknya kau butuh pelajaran sedikit hah?" Tantang mahluk itu sambil menaikkan lengan bajunya keatas layaknya preman. "sudahlah Daiki, jangan kau urusi orang gila satu ini" lerai Akashi yang sedari tadi diam saja. "tapi Akashi—" "untuk apa Satsuki mencariku? Dan oh, perkenalkan orang gila ini akan menjadi manager klub basket kita bersama Satsuki." Kata Akashi memotong kalimat mahluk berambut biru tua yang bernama Daiki tersebut. "Hah?" Aku dan Aomine ber-hah-ria. Sedangkan Akashi sudah pergi meninggalkanku serta Aomine. "HAHAHAHAHA! Dia orang yang kalian takuti selama ini?" Tawaku geli. Aomine cuma bisa sweatdrop. "heh—kau mentang-mentang Akashi berkata begitu, aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu menjadi manager di klub kami!" decih mahluk yang bernama Daiki itu kesal. "Siapa peduli, kau Aomine Daiki kan? Pemain yang di-nista-kan karena kulitmu yang begitu. oh bukan maksudku mengejekmu tapi setidaknya wajahmu tak begitu buruk, temanku ada yang memuja-muja dirimu lho" Terangku yang mungkin kedengaran jleb di telinga Aomine. Aomine cuma **speechless** dengernya. "ya ya, terserah apa yang kau katakan" kata Aomine yang sebenarnya sudah senang karena pujianmu yang meski agak jleb. "Tunggu kok kau—maksduku temanmu bisa tau aku? Kau pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Aomine penasaran. "Amerika" Jawabku. "wooo! Berarti aku lebih terkenal dibanding Kise!" Histeris Aomine bangga. 'Kise? Kise yang model itu?' "nah, siapa namamu tadi?" Tanya Aomine lagi dengan nyegir kudanya itu "[Name] desu" jawabku dengan muka datar. "ah, [Name] kita akan bertemu di istirahat kedua, jaa!" kata Aomine yang sudah beranjak pergi dari kelasku.

"WAAA! Aku tak percaya kau berani melawan Akashi Seijuurou ne [Name] san!" Puji salah satu teman laki-laki dikelasmu memecah keheningan. "untuk apa takut? toh dia juga manusia hahaha" Tawaku. "[Name] SAN SUGEEEE~!" histeris satu kelas terkagum-kagum. "Ah, biasa saja hahahah" Jawabku malu-malu. 'rasakan itu wahai Akashi Seijurou' cengirku dalam hati.

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi selengkapnya? Tetap fangilrs dengan baca fic ini~~~ dengan ini ichin bilang tubikontinyu /5 ~

Author : heee maap ffnya tadi sempet aku hapus (_ _) soalnya atashii salah ngetik...banyak /pundung/ tapi ichin sudah perbaiki ~ hehehe happy reading! nee maap pertama ichin bikin reader berantem sama Akashi dulu~ tp nanti ehem liat aja nanti deh~ penasaran? ikuti cerita ichin~! diusahain update cepet deh! :3 Happy Reading! /kizu (?) / ah iya maap kalo akashi disini kurang ic dan ya gitu QAQ jangan lupa repiunya ya btw /winkwink/

Ah iya tambahan lagi maap atashii bolak balik edit chappie 1 (_ _) abis kebanyakan typo dan ichin juga makasi buat editor baru sayah my darling lopey dopey Pepe Felisca Chevonee :******* dia ngerepiu banyak. Ichin suka tanggapan dia banyak dan ngebantu buat fic ini aaaaaaaa pepe daisukiii :********* /udah

Sekian deh Happy Reading! Jangan lupa repiu ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : Rated M buat jaga-jaga :'3 gaje, abal-abal, TYPO DIMANA MANA :"D

Author: maapin saya kalo kalian gabisa ngebayanginnya (_ _) saya memang masih abal-abal dan gapinter bikin cerita—sekali lagi maap oiya, enjoy ya x9 ichin usahain bikin kalian doki doki shitteruzo! X3 oh iya atashii lupa bilang dari chappie pertama kalo [Name] itu maksudnya diubah jadi nama kalian D8 /plok/ tp pasti udah pada tau sih ya uguu

GoM x Reader

Happy Reading~~

* * *

-AKASHI'S POV-

Aku berjalan keluar kelas, tetap **stay cool **padahal ada dua kata lewat di benakku. 'cukup menarik' itu saja. "hei, akan kubuat kau menuruti semua perintahku. Hari ini juga" gumamku

Saat memasuki gym, terlihat perempuan. Tidak itu bukan kau, dia bersurai pink. Ya, itu Momoi Satsuki. Yang sudah menunggu kedatanganku. "Ada apa, Satsuki?" tanyaku saat menghampiri mahluk bersurai pink itu.

"ne, Akashi kun dua minggu lagi aka nada pertandingan dengan Seika gakuen. Sepertinya tim anggota mereka kuat-kuat dan—" Satsuki menelan ludah. "dan apa?" "tinggi-tinggi" sambung Momoi. "seperti Atsushi?" tanyaku. "yaaa, semacam~ oh, iya dan satu lagi—" Satsuki terlihat ragu-ragu. Kenapa? Apakah Satsuki begitu menyeganiku sampai-sampai tak berani bicarai?

"apa lagi?" "sebelum hari pertandingan dimulai ada **technical meeting**, tapi hari itu aku ada acara jadi—" Satsuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan takut-takut. Hei, Apa aku begitu menyeramkan bagimu Satsuki? Aku tau kalau kau menyeganiku tapi kenapa sampai takut begitu?

"oh tenang, aku sudah ada pengganti" jawabku singkat. "he? Yang benar!? Siapa?" Tanya Satsuki semangat 45, eerr—sebenarya bukan bertanya tapi lebih tepatnya kaget. Oke, Satsuki jadi tukang kepo sekarang.

-KRIIINGGGG-

"lihat saja nanti" Aku berlalu saat bel masuk berbunyi, dan meninggalkan Satsuki yang sedang asik ber kepo ria. Tanpa sadar seulas senyuman muncul di bibirku, entahlah. Lupakan.

-Normal POV-

Setelah pertengkaranku dengan Akashi yang berlangsung sengit, bel masuk berbunyi. "Aaaahhh aku tidak sempat makan bentoku!" gerutuku. 'hmpft Akashi brengsek!' batinku kesal sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

Baru saja diomongi orangnya sudah datang entah dari gym atau dari mana aku tidak peduli. Dia memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangku tepat disebelahku—dengan santainya. Aku duduk lesu di bangkuku—asik mengkhayalkan sesuatu.

.

.

"ittadakimasu~" aku segera menyantap takoyaki raksasa di depanku. Kalau kalian mau bertanya jangan Tanya padaku karena aku sendiri tidak tau. Menurutku yang penting siap jadi dan enak tentunya!

**[Name] san**

"hhm? Apwa bwaruswan adwa ywang memwanggwil ku?" pembicaraanku kurang jelas karena mulutku yang sudah penuh isi tersebut. Ah siapa peduli yang penting takoyaki ini enak

.

.

**[Name] san coba kau kerjakan soal ini di de—**

"aahh oishii" aku tersenyum manis—eh ada apa ini? Kenapa bumi berguncang? Aku menengok ke atas langit "HAH?" takoyaki raksasa jatuh dari langit dan dan dan—menimpaku.

.

.

**PLAKK!**

.

.

"KYAAAAAA TOLONG! AKU BELUM INGIN MATI! HUAAAAA TOU CHAN KAA CHAN TASUKE—" tiba-tiba aku teriak histeris membuat yang lain menengok ke arahku—terutama sensei yang sudah geleng-geleng heran dan ber sweatdrop ria "—tte—h-hehe sensei sejak kapan ada disini?" aku tersenyum—tepatnya mencoba tersenyum—Tunggu, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang baru saja kulontarkan dari mulut bodohku ini.

"sejak kapan? Ooh sensei disini sejak seminggu yang lalu, kau tidur lama sekali. Bagaimana tidurnya? Mimpi indah?" Goda sensei dengan uuhh senyum yang dibuat-buat olehnya—maksudku itu lebih tepat bila dikatakan seringain—itu sungguh menggelikan! Bahkan lebih menggelikan disbanding Akashi.

"HAH?" aku berhah ria. "seminggu? Loh loh sekarang hari apa memangnya!?—oh! Aku bermimpi indah sensei! Tadi aku bermimpi sedang makan takoyaki raksasa! Rasanya itu aah lumer di mulut, tapi—tapi setelah itu terjadi gempa dan takoyaki raksasa turun dari langit dan dan—menimpaku—**chotto!** Aku tidak mati kan? Jangan bilang ini sudah di akhirat!?"

.

.

Semuanya melirik kearahmu—tentunya setelah mendengar ceritamu. Mereka menatapmu dengan tampang **swt. **Iih apaan sih aku kan berkata jujur! Apa ada yang aneh dengan ceritaku?

.

.

Aku melihat kearah sensei dan tadaa~ di kepala sensei sudah ada satu, dua tiga—kurang lebih ada 4 emoji marah—seperti di manga ya?

.

.

GLEK—apa aku benar-benar salah telah berkata jujur?

Bodohnya aku-

.

.

"Oh bagus sekali mimpimu barusan—kurasa sensei telah mengganggu mimpi indahmu sampai-sampai guncangan meja saja kau mimpikan sebagai gempa bumi. Aku sungguh terharu" oh tidak—jangan buat seringaian menjijikan melebihi Akashi itu lagi sensei!

"ne, kalau sensei mau aku akan mengumpulkan cerita mimpiku selama ini, lalu ku **print **dan kuberikan pada sensei dengan senang hati!" ya Tuhan sepertinya aku mencari mati-.

Sekali lagi yang mendengar ucapanku sweatdrop. Kenapa sih? Ceritaku kan tidak aneh-aneh amat! Sementara sensei mendesah—ia sudah cukup lelah bicara denganku—sepertinya.

"oke. Sekarang coba kau kerjakan soal di depan, jika berhasil kau kumaklumi tentang kejadian ini"

Kau hanya diam memerhatikan sensei. Ekspresi seriusmu saat melihat mata sensei membuatnya merasa risih—

"[Name] san jangan sampai kau memakanku bulat-bulat—"

Ritualmu selesai. Ritual apa? Kalian tahu sendiri kan~. Hehehe aku curang? Tidak kok, aku tidak sengaja melamun pada saat memperhatikan mata sensei, itu saja. Tidak curang kan? Woooooo

"tidak akan~" aku berjalan maju ke depan kelas dengan pede 45nya sambil mengerjakan soal di papan. Oh tenang saja aku sudah hafal jawaban di pikiran sensei. "sudah sensei~"

Sensei melihat kearahku lalu melirik jawaban di papan yang baru kutulis. "kau menjawab apa—?" Sensei sweatdrop. "tentu saja jawaban untuk soal ini!" jawabku pede. "itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jawabanmu—coba kau membaca soalnya"

"Hah?" aku berhah ria—untuk kesekian kalinya. Apa di kelas ini dijampi-jampi untuk mengatakan 'hah'? ah itu tidak penting, toh lagi pula buat apa aku membaca soalnya jika aku bisa membaca pikiranmu sensei? Itu hanya membuang-buang tenaga! "Baca" suruh sensei lagi.

"siapa yang menciptakan telepon pertama kali?"

.

.

"dan jawabanmu?" GLEK. "o-octopus" "oh apakah octopus dalam takoyaki raksasa mu itu pencipta telepon pertama kali?" b-bagaimana bisa? Tapi tadi pikiranmu menjawab itu octopus sensei!

**-FLASHBACK-**

**.**

**.**

"oke. Sekarang coba kau kerjakan soal di depan, jika berhasil kau kumaklumi tentang kejadian ini" Aku menatap sensei, mencoba membaca pikirannya. Sebelum aku membaca pikirannya ternyata mahluk brengsek di sebelahku ini sudah membuat jebakan—.

Dia sengaja memberi sensei pertanyaan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan soal yang ada di papan! Aaahh sialan mahluk brengsek itu!

Dia menanyakan bahan—bukan-bukan maksudku isi apa saja yang dipakai untuk dimasukkan ke dalam isi takoyaki dengan alasan untuk percobaan ibunya. Otomatis sensei berpikir octopus! Ah brengsek.

Darimana aku tahu? Itu bukan urusan kalian sayangnya.

Tunggu—ini bukan flashback namanya! Ini seperti menerka-nerka yang ada di film detective! Ah sudahlah. Itu tidak penting lagi, lupakan saja flashback ini.

-**END OF –NOT-FLASHBACK-**

Kau menatap Akashi tajam sedangkan dia? Tentu saja dia tersenyum bangga karena kemenangannya itu! Kusarankan jangan dekati dia pokoknya titik gapake koma. Karena sekali mahluk brengsek tetaplah mahluk brengsek.

Baik—motto macam apa itu. Aah sudahlah otakku sudah cukup ruwet oleh semua ini! Apalagi harus berdiri dua jam pelajaran!

'AWAS SAJA KAU SEI-JU-ROU A-KA-SHI' teriakku dalam batin.

* * *

Author : sekian untuk chappie 2 segini :'3 maap kalo pendek-pendek di setiap chappie. Oiya kenapa saya malah bikin ff baru bukannya lanjutin ff hotel angker atau nistanya kaito shion itu? Oke jangan tanya atashii karena ichin sendiri gatau ugu /dikeplok/

Nah sekian Enjoy and Happy Reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : Rated M buat jaga-jaga :'3 gaje, abal-abal, TYPO DIMANA MANA :"D

GoM x Reader

Happy Reading~~

* * *

Tap tap tap tap—

Suara dentuman sepatuku terdengar jelas di lorong sekolah, kaki ini seperti memaksakanku untuk berlari saking semangatnya. Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu aku mau kemana—sebenarnya aku ini bodoh atau apa ya.

"yo, kita ketemu lagi" ada setan? Eh bukan, alien? Bukan-bukan—**blackcat** versi cowok!? Eh tapi dia tidak punya telinga kucing ya walaupun '**black'** dari kata tersebut sepadan dengan kulitnya—

"ho, Mine chan!" seruku terkejut. "ada apa?"

"Mine chan…?" Aomine ber sweatdrop ria. "ha? Oh ga apa-apa"

"Aominecchi~ cepaaatt sudah ditunggu Kurokocchi~" aku menengok kearah datangnya suara malaikat—ha? Eh bukan-bukan! "Kise Ryouta…?" gumamku pelan. "hai' ssu? Kau siapa?" tanya mahluk kuning tersebut sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, wah ternyata dia dengar. Heh tunggu dulu—masa ada model di sekolah kita? Yang benar saja!

"dia manager kedua yang baru saja kukatakan itu Kise. Hahaha! Katanya temannya pernah mendapatkan fotoku di **google! **Bayangkan fansku lebih banyak daripada kau Kise."

"ppfftt" Aku dan Kise menahan tawa.

"hei kalian kenapa—"

"AHAHAHAHA! AKU TAK TAHU KALAU ADA ORANG YANG TERTARIK DENGAN KAU AOMINECCHI! AHAHAHAHA PADAHAL AKU YANG MEMASUKKAN FOTO BUGILMU KE DALAM **GOOGLE**"

"Ooohh—" Aomine ber ooohh ria—yah cukup lama otaknya mencerna kata-kata Kise barusan "bugil? Apa!? Hei [Name], coba katakan temanmu menuliskan apa di google sehingga muncul fotoku?!"

"ppfftt—kalau tidak salah '**foto bugil pemain basket paling dim dan nista**'" seruku tak tahan rasanya untuk tertawa.

". . . . . ." Aomine mencerna kalimatku barusan.

.

.

Cukup lama—

.

.

Aomine sebodoh apa kau itu!?

.

.

Heh, haruskah aku menunggu 1 hari untuk responmu yang super lemot?

.

.

"KISEEEEEEEEEEE"

.

.

Akhirnya—

.

.

Aomine teriak penuh gairah—amarah—campur aduklah pokoknya, sedangkan Kise? Dia hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan. Aku juga bingung kenapa Kise si model cover majalah ini begitu gila? Dan aku juga heran kenapa **dia **suka mencari hal aneh-aneh begitu di google? Apa tidak ada yang membuatnya menarik di America sana? Ah sudahlah.

Aku mengabaikan pertengkaran dua orang gila—atau tolol—atau benar-benar gila. Ah itu terlalu banyak! Aku bergegas menuju gym untuk melihat-lihat sebentar. Saat aku membalikkan badan aku melihat setan—bukan melainkan mahluk unyu berambut biru langit di hadapanku dengan tiba-tiba.

"**doumo"**

.

.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Aku menjerit kaget. Bahkan sampai membuat pertengkaran antara dua mahluk tolol itu terhenti saking membahananya teriakanku barusan. Aomine dan Kise bergegas menghampiriku.

"Kau kenapa [Name]!? Kuroko kau apakan dia?"

"Kau kenapa [Name] chan!? Kurokocchi nakal ssu!"

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku seperti semula. Cukup berat juga hari pertama masuk sekolah ini. Belum lagi dengan mahluk warna-warni. Jangan-jangan nanti aku malah bertemu dengan mahluk bewarna ungu lagi? Tanyaku dalam batin.

"**hee, doushita no? doushita no~?"**

DAFUQ. Itu satu kata yang ada di benakku. Ini mimpi kan? Aku mencoba menampar pipiku. Sakit. Kucoba dengan mencubit tanganku. Sakit. Demi Tuhan—aku melihat anak SMP dengan tinggi kurang lebih 2 meter? Berambut ungu lagi! Kalau kuceritakan ke orang-orang aku tahu pasti mereka menganggapku mengada-ngada atau mengira aku orang tolol yang suka berimajinasi tidak jelas!

"**ne~ Kise chin kenapa anak itu?~ dan siapa dia?"**

"Dia manager baru kita Murasakicchi! Namanya [Name]" seru Kise bersemangat, mengenalkanku pada mahluk ungu itu—tunggu aku kan belum kenalan dengan Kise?

"Oi Kise! Kau mengenalkan orang pada Murasakibara tapi kau sendiri belum berkenalan dengannya" Aomine sweatdrop dengan tingkah Kise. Oh, Aomine **mind reader **rupanya. Kukira dia tidak akan mengerti.

"**bukankah sudah ada Satsu chin~?"**

"tapi Akashicchi sudah mengaturnya ssu~" seru Kise pada mahluk ungu bernama Murasakibara itu—tunggu kurasa kita melupakan sesuatu…

.

.

"**anno—**" aku memulai pembicaraan "tadi kalau tidak salah aku bertemu dengan yang berambut biru langit, kemana anak itu? Dia menghilang begitu sa—" belum sempat kuselesaikan kata-kataku—"**anno—**maaf tapi aku disini. daritadi aku bilang permisi di belakangmu, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya"

.

.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA" Aku berteriak sekali—duakali lagi. Karena ini yang kedua kalinya hatiku serasa mau copot gara-gara mahluk ini. Sungguh, aku tak habis pikir. Demi titan jadi herbivora mahluk ini sengaja membunuhku dengan serangan jantung atau apa? –tunggu—apa hubungannya denga titan ngomong-ngomong-

"kau berisik ne~ nyemnyemnyem"

"sebaiknya kau membiasakan diri [Name]"

"Kurokocchi jangan mengagetkannya begitu ssu!"

"tapi dari tadi aku sudah mengatakan permisi padanya Kise-kun"

Aaahh kupingku pengang mendengar pembicaraan mahluk ikemen teletubies ini. Jangan bilang nanti ada mahluk bersurai lumutan dengan kebiasaan aneh lagi—mati sana.

"ne, aku permisi du—" belum selesai ucapanku, dan sudah dipotong—lagi. **Sigh.** "kalian terlalu berisik nodayo. Sudah ditunggu Akashi daritadi tuh." Sekarang siapa lagi? Oh, mahluk lumutan sesuai dugaan. Untuk apa dia membawa—celengan kodok? Oh oke, aku merasa seperti orang kudet diantara orang** idiot-pelangi-ikemen-teletabies.** Tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam?

Cukup sudah—aku sudah lelah. Aku bergegas berangkat ke gym, kakiku melaju baru satu langkah dan—

**KRRRIIIING KRIIIIIINGGG**

**GREAT.** BAGUS. Rencanaku gagal daritadi. Mungkin aku harus minta traktir dari mereka karena telah menggangguku. Ide bagus juga tapi gak **logic **sumpah. Aku bergegas menuju kelas meninggalkan kumpulan orang idiot itu. Tapi kurasa aku tak mengetahui bahwa daritadi ada orang yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena aku ga berhasil memasuki gym.

Aku duduk di bangku ku menunggu sensei untuk datang. Dan **yes **karena mahluk gunting-idiot disebelahku tidak ada—bahkan sampai sensei datang untuk memberitahukan ada ulangan biologi mendadak—tunggu. Apa katanya? Ulangan biologi mendadak? JANGAAAANNN!

Mati aku aaahh seharusnya sensei katakana lebih awal supaya aku bisa membuat contekan! Eh tunggu? Waah iya aku kan bisa baca pikiran orang hehehe sensei kubaca pikiranmu!

Soal nomor satu dua tiga—tujuh delapan sembilan sepuluh lewat dengan sukses! Aah aku ini memang pintar. Aku maju memberi kertas jawaban ulanganku pada sensei dengan pede empatlimanya. Akashi datang tepat di tengah-tengah ulangan. Kok dia ga dimarah? Iih curang!

Lembar jawabanku diperiksa oleh sensei. Dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar aku menunggu hasilnya, daaaaan—sensei menghela nafas! Yaaaayyy! Eh tunggu? Kenapa menghela nafas?

"[Name]…"

"ya sensei?"

"selamat—"

"aku dapat sera—"

"dua"

"hah?"

"selamat kau dapat nilai dua."

"sensei tidak salah periksa?"

"tidak"

Mati. Demi apapun sumpah nilai biologi paling jelek yang pernah kudapatkan. Meskipun ga pinter-pinter banget tentang biologi—tapi sumpah nilai paling rendah terakhir itu Cuma 7! CUMA 7! Aku melirik ke belakang, kulihat disana mahluk merah-gunting-idiot itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan ulangannya—masa Akashi lagi yang dibelakang semua ini sih? Tapi dia bukannya habis dari gym? Tapi meskipun begitu aku tak menyadari bahwa dalam hatinya Akashi sedang tersenyum. Ya! Tersenyum puas.

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi. sekolah sudah sepi—lumayan sepi maksudnya. tapi kelas sudah sepi hanya tersisa aku dan mahluk merah idiot. kenapa aku betah? ini gara-gara ulangan sialan ini. aku harus remidi di kelas. Akashi? dia remidi? mungkin mustahil buat dia. apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah hanya untuk mematuhi kata sensei. ia harus menemaniku sampai aku selesai mengerjakan remidi. payah!

"salah" Akashi memulai pembicaraan, memecah keheningan yang telah terjadi—sebenarnya hening lebih baik. menurutku. dibanding harus bicara dengan mahluk idiot satu ini.

"hah?"

"jawabanmu salah"

"oh"

ruangan kembali sepi yaayy!~ tapi tidak berlangsung lama saat Akashi memulai pembicaraannya—lagi.

"hei"

"apa?"

"ayo taruhan"

"hah?"

"kalau kau menang. kukerjakan remidimu dan kau boleh pulang. kalau kau kalah kau harus menuruti—tidak, maksudku wajib menuruti 3 perintahku" oh oke. ini taruhan yang menggoda. aku menang dan nilaiku seratus!

"oke, apa taruhannya?"

"main **shogi**"

GLEK—

"mending gausah." tolakku singkat

"oh kau takut kalah? kurasa cewek bengil yang tadi HAMPIR kubunuh dengan gunting tapi dia lebih dulu menohok hatiku dengan gunting ini tak berani melawanku bermain shogi? lucu sekali" Akashi tertawa. Baru kulihat dia tertawa—tapi ga cakep sumpah. serem. bahkan Titan pun kalah darinya. tunggu—kenapa selalu nyambung ke titan sih?

brengsek.

"oke fine. kuterima taruhannya" jawabku—sok **cool**

****Akashi mengambil kotak shoginya dan mulai bermain denganku. tidak sampai 15 menit dan aku sudah skak match [oke maaf gue lupa tulisannya gimana] mati aku.

"3 perintah"

"ya ya ya. cepat katakan"

"pertama. KAU. HARUS. MENURUTI. SEMUA. PERINTAHKU."

sudah kutebak. "kucoba. kalo inget"

"kedua. mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku."

oke.—tunggu... apa? GAK! yang ada besok-besok aku bakal terkenal dengan berita **'anak SMP. Teikou dibunuh dengan badan tertusuk-tusuk gunting oleh pacarnya sendiri'** dan aku yakin itu bakal jadi **hot gossip. **oh oke, mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan"gamau!" protesku. **  
**

"dan ketiga—" Akashi mendekatkan mukanya kearahku. dekat. semakin dekat. terlalu dekat. aku merasa ada besi dingin menempel di pipiku. tunggu—itu gunting kan? h-hei! apa ini? bibirku terasa hangat—manis. sangat manis. semakin lama semakin hangat. aku terbawa suasana sehingga mataku terpejam perlahan-lahan. sekarang aku merasakan geli. ada apa sebenarnya? aku merasa sesuatu yang basah dan lunak sedang menggelitik bibirku. apa—HAH?

Aku tersadar apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. aku dicium Akashi! aaahh itu ciuman pertamaku! aku hendak mendorong Akashi menjauh tapi itu tak perlu karena Akashi segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibirku. ia melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan sambil berbisik "—jangan pernah protes"

aku hening. diam tanpa suara. kuputar otakku, memngingat apa yang barusan terjadi barusan. Tuhan apa yang terjadi hari ini—

"oh? sepertinya aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu ya?" hatiku tertohok mendengar kata-katanya. cukup sudah. mahluk idiot egois begini tak pantas mendapat perlakuan raja seperti itu! enak dia disukai banyak guru.

tunggu apa ini? aku merasa ada air jatuh dari mataku. aku nangis? nggak ah! aku menahan emosi. Spontan tanganku bergerak mulus tepat di pipi Akashi membuat bekas tangan dipipinya. biar saja orang brengsek seperti itu!

"AKASHIDIOOTTTT" teriakku emosi setelah puas menampar pipinya. aku keluar dari kelas sambil menahan emosi, untungnya remidi yang kukerjakan sudah selesai. tapi—tapi kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti? apa karena aku tidak terima? aku tidak mengerti. baru pertama kali aku diperlakukan seperti ini—maksudku teman-teman SDku yang brengsek disana tidak pernah berlaku sebrengsek ini padaku!

ah aku tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. kakiku terus melangkah, menuntun tubuh ini menuju ke rumah segera, meninggalkan Akashi di kelas sendirian dengan senyum khasnya sambil memegang pipinya. untung tadi sensei bilang kalau remidinya sudah selesai berikan ke Akashi saja. jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke ruang guru lagi.

TBC~~~

* * *

hiaaa~! jadi chappie 3! insyaoloh i-chin (kalo sempet) apdet setiap hari sabtu deh! hehehehe /w/ atashi bayangin dicium akashi yaoloh /

oke~ Enjoy! ;D

oh iya, kenapa i-chin pake biologi? karena saya juga ga terima nilai biologi dapet segitu /le nangis bombay/ /halah

yaudah tunggu episode selanjutnya~ babai ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : Rated M buat jaga-jaga :'3 gaje, abal-abal, TYPO DIMANA MANA :"D

GoM x Reader

Happy Reading~~

* * *

Sudah seminggu aku bolos sekolah sejak kejadian itu. Bilangnya sakit sih. Ah siapa peduli, yang penting hari ini aku masuk. Ah, wajahku basah lagi. Ah, mou! Aku ingin melupakan kejadian itu secepat mungkin!

Aku jalan kaki menuju sekolah seperti biasa, dengan mata yang masih sembab tentunya. Sekolah sepi—sepertinya aku kepagian. Kesempatan bagus untuk bertemu sen—tunggu kenapa Akashi sudah datang? Kenapa tidak disaat yang tepat? Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya!

Aku buru-buru memasuki kelas—tapi ada tangan melintas di pinggangku dan memeluknya. "lepas—" "[Name]cchi! Aku kangen kau ssuuu! Momocchi mendatangi acara keluarga selama dua minggu dan itu tidak asik karena tidak ada yang mengawasi ssu! Kita ada di pelatihan neraka!" hah? Pelatihan apa? Pfft—pelatihan macam apa itu?

Aku tertawa geli mendengar ucapannya. Lama kelamaan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak keras sekali bahkan mungkin Akashi yang di ruang guru dapat mendengarnya. Kise bingung akan responku tapi mahluk kuning ini masih memeluk pinggangku. Entahlah, kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan hangat?

"ne, Kise-kun bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?" sergahku lembut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap-usap rambutku. "gitu dong ssu! Kau lebih manis kalau sedang tertawa~ sejak tadi aku lihat kau terlihat lesu ne~ apa ada masalah?" tanyanya pelan.

Respon Kise membuat hatiku bergejolak—berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa. Pipiku mengeluarkan semburat merah. Dan dalam sekejap aku lupa bahwa Akashi ada di dekat kita—dan tanpa kusadari ia memerhatikan kita dari ruang guru.

Ah, ingin menangis rasanya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku punya teman yang demi Tuhan perhatian sekali padaku. Sudah terlambat. Mataku sudah basah oleh air mata lagi. Tapi bukan air mata kesedihan. Ini karena aku terharu! Aku TERHARU!

Kise bingung melihatku menangis. Dia takut dikira orang-orang bahwa dia telah menyakitiku. Aku melihatnya bingung harus berbuat apa. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang demi Tuhan keliatan seperti orang idiot begitu.

Spontan tanganku bergerak untuk memeluknya erat. Hangat. Hangat sekali. Jujur saja, dada bidangnya membuatku merasa nyaman. Kise yang sedikit kaget terhadap perlakuanku hanya bisa speechless. Tapi aku merasakan pelukannya. Kise memelukku balik, oh Tuhan tolong hentikan waktu barang sebentar saja.

Air mataku sudah mereda. Aku sudah merasa tenang sedikit. Sekarang tangan Kise memegang kedua pipiku. Jarinya menghapus bekas air mataku. Tangannya yang besar, sungguh hangat. Ingin leleh rasanya.

"sudah, sudah. Kau boleh menangis sepuasnya ssu~ tapi bolehkah aku melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu lebih tenang ne?" kata Kise menenangkan. Suara malaikatnya—entah mengapa membuat kepalaku untuk mengangguk perlahan, dan membuat seulas senyuman di bibirnya. Ah, unyu sekali!

Perlahan-lahan Kise mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam pipiku. Dekat. Semakin dekat. Ah, bibir kita bertautan. Ia memberiku **soft kiss** di bibirku. Membuatku merasa agak tenang—tunggu dulu, kenapa aku tidak memberontak tindakannya seperti yang Akashi lakukan?

Tapi mungkin karena aku yang mengizinkan Kise? Tapi meskipun begitu kan dia tak mangatakan apa yang mau ia lakukan? Jadi boleh saja aku memberontak! Tapi entah kenapa. Bibirnya yang hangat membuat hatiku luluh.

Cukup lama ia menautkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Setelah kehabisan oksigen barulah ia melepaskan ciumannya, meninggalkan semburat merah di pipiku. "ne, [Name] kau mau jadi milikku?" tanya Kise lembut, tapi sebenarnya hatinya sudah berdebar keras daritadi. Aku mengetahuinya karena tadi aku sempat memeluknya.

Lucu. Lucu sekali wajahnya. Aku melihatnya dia menahan rasa malu, tapi sayangnya gagal. Telinganya merah, ah ingin kucubit rasanya!

Eh—tunggu dulu. Minggu lalu mahluk merah idiot itu mengutusku untuk jadi pacarnya seenak jidat. Tapi kan aku tidak mau? Jadi aku tidak salah jika aku menerima Kise kan? Ini juga kesempatan bagus untuk jauh dari Akashi!

Tapi…..aku dan Kise kan baru kenal minggu lalu—itupun hanya satu kali pertemuan. Aduuh, bagaimana ini!? "ne, tapi kita kan baru kenal minggu lalu….?" Tanyaku ragu dengan kepala menunduk sedikit.

Kise tersenyum lembut "aku tau kau pasti berkata seperti itu ne, tapi kau tidak tau bahwa hatiku berdebar saat kau tertawa pada saat mengerjai Aomine seperti itu. Kau juga tidak tau bahwa hatiku terasa sakit seperti ditusuk guntingnya Akashicchi—tidak, tidak rasanya lebih sakit disbanding itu jika melihatmu pulang dengan air mata di pelupuk matamu—" tangannya menyentuh pipiku lagi "wajah secantik ini tidak pantas untuk disakiti" lanjutnya.

Oh Tuhan kata-katanya membuat wajahku semakin panas! Aku harus jawab apa? Aku harus jawab apa!? Aku harus jawab apa!?

"kumohon beri aku kesempatan seminggu saja! Jika aku gagal aku tidak akan mengganggumu ssu! Apa besok kau ada rencana ne?" tanyanya. Mukanya melas oh Tuhaaaan aku bersyukur aku memasuki sekolah ini!

Aku menelan ludahku. "t-tidak ne" jawabku. Wajahnya, aku bisa membaca pikirannya bahwa dia senang sekali saat ini. Membuat jantungku marathon. Aduuhh

"sudah kuputuskan besok kita akan ken—"

KRRIIIING KRIIING

Aku tertawa geli "hahahahaha, bel berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat ya? Hahaha aku tunggu kau di taman jam 10 ne~!" sedangkan responnya hanya anggukan antusias darinya, senyumannya tak hilang dari wajah yang cerah itu. Kalian~! Aku akan berkencan dengan model lho!

Aku bergegas memasuki kelas. Bahkan tidak sadar akan keberadaan Akashi yang mengintai apa yang barusan kulakukan dengan Kise. Aku juga sudah tidak peduli aku duduk di sebelah Akashi atau tidak. Yang ada dibenakku sekarang adalah Kise. Kencan. Taman. Jam 10. Dan kencan lagi!

.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

nee, maaf untuk chappie ini pendek-pendek sekali malah D: soalnya chapter depan bakal panjang ;D

untuk kali ini i-chin bilang enjoy reading minna!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : Rated M buat jaga-jaga :'3 gaje, abal-abal, TYPO DIMANA MANA :"D

GoM x Reader

Happy Reading~~

Eehh—tunggu dulu, sebelum lanjutin ke ceritao, i-chin mau bales review ;D

**NyanYuriNyanPan : arigato buat reviewnya sama buat nyemangatin! atashii bakal lebih berusaha bikin doki doki lagi! /ngok/**

**Siapajableh : oke~! Arigato buat sarannya! :D**

** : ah, i-chin minta maaf QAQ i-chin lagi banyak tugas jadi ga sempet buka kompi, tapi i-chin usahain updet kilat kok! :D**

**Namikaze Hikari : Arigato! I-chin bikin lebih doki-doki deh! / /ngek/ ah, idenya i-chin masukin deh! Tenang aja ;D **

**TasyaTitan : hee~ sabar ya sabar~ XD**

**Kumada Chiyuu : hee~ tetep masih sama Akashi kok tenang aja XD**

Oh iya… saya mau ralat QAQ ternyata waktu smp itu akashi masih manggil pake nama Kise, Midorima, dll. Blm nama kecil jadi i-chin ralat dari chap ini ya ;;; gomen ;w;

nah~ sekarang lanjut ke tkp! /apa/

* * *

Lalalala~ aku berjalan kearah kelas. Moodku sedang baik berkat Kise~ . ah senang rasanya membayangkan hari esok!

Aku duduk di bangku mejaku, tak peduli Akashi sudah ada disebelahku. Aku bersenandung kecil~ ah kenapa aku sesenang ini ya? Apakah aku suka dengan Kise? Hee~ bisa jadi bisa jadi~!

"hei" seseorang memanggilku. Ah, masa bodoh. "apa?" responku sok galak. "kau besok harus ke Seika Gakuen jam—" "ehh? Kenapa mendadak begitu!?" potongku. "jam 10."

"t-tapi, tapi!" aku ingin protes— "tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau manager kan? Kalau tidak ya keluar saja" –sial. Yang benar saja besok aku harus kencan jam segitu Akashi! "kan ada manager lain? Maksudku, besok aku ada acara penting." Kataku mencoba untuk ngeles— "apa acaramu sepenting acara Keluarga yang dilakukan Momoi?" –dan gagal.

Aduh, aku sudah kehabisan akal, gimana ini? Gimana? Gimana? GIMANAAA!?

Nggak mungkin kan kalau aku ngebatalin kencan dengan Kise? Nggak mungkin juga kan aku nggak ikut rapat penting gitu? Aduh, kenapa rapatnya diwaktu yang sama sih!

"m-masa sendiri?" tanyaku. "kan aku gatau dimana tempatnya, nanti malah nyasar lagi" ah! Itu alasan yang bagus, kau pintar [Name] ! "besok kutemani." –TIDAAAAAKKKK!

"aah, nanti aku merepotkanmu hahahaha—" kataku diselingi tawa garing. "tidak. Kebetulan besok aku tidak ada acara" mati sudah riwayatku.

Otakku sudah kosong. Udah kehabisan kata. Ya Tuhan, harus gimana biar bisa nolak Akashi biar dateng? Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu! Sebenarnya tadi aku bisa saja setuju dan pergi kesana bersama dengan Kise lalu kita kencan, aaahh!

kenapa disaat begini aku masuk ke dalam dilemma sih!

Aku termenung selama pelajaran memikirkan masalah ini. Ajaibnya tidak ada sensei yang memanggilku untuk maju ke depan mengerjakan soal. Bahkan aku tidak tau sedari tadi Akashi sudah senyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Saat pulang pun aku masih sibuk memikirkannya sampai-sampai menubruk seseorang— "ah, gome—" aku terpaku melihat seseorang di depanku. Aduh, aku belum ingin bertemu dengannya! "kau kenapa ssu? Wajahmu serius begitu~" tanyanya penasaran.

"n—ne. Kise kun... besok jam 10 aku harus menggantikan Momoi san meeting di Seika Gakuen—" "yaahh? Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengantarmu kesana ya ssu! Habis itu baru kita kencan!" potongnya

"ne, masalahnya bukan begitu Kise kun… aku mau. Bahkan sangaaattt maaauu tapi—" aku menelan ludah. "a-a—ak—" "dia akan pergi denganku" eh? Kok? Kok ada Akashi!?

"eehhh?" aku dan Kise ber-eh ria. Darimana Akashi datang—dan aduh! Harusnya aku yang memberi tahunya dasar Akashidiot! "kau meminta tolong pada Akashicchi ssu?" tanyanya. "tidaaakk! Sejujurnya—aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Tapi dia memaksa!"

"oh? Bukannya kau yang minta untuk ditemani? Jangan bilang kau bilang 'acara penting'mu itu adalah acara jalan-jalan dengan Kise?" Akashi menohok hatiku dengan kalimatnya barusan.

Manusia satu ini memang brengsek, ya Tuhan—sudah cukup stress memikirkan hal ini, ditambah pancingan emosi oleh mahluk idiot satu ini—biasa PMS.

"kalo acara penting yang kumaksud memang benar-benar jalan-jalan dengan Kise, gimana? Apa ada masalah denganmu? Kau ayahku? Kau ibuku? Tidak! Kau bukan siapa-siapa, selain orang brengsek yang hanya bisa memancing emosi seseorang disaat baru pertama masuk! Kau tau, kau itu sebenarnya sungguh ME-NYE-BAL-KAN. Kau punya cermin kan, Akashi? Sebaiknya kau ngaca dulu! Intropeksi diri."

Sudah cukup—emosiku sudah meluap berkatmu Akashi. "tenang saja. Besok aku akan datang ke Seika Gakuen dengan Kise. Tidak usah repot-repot untuk menemaniku." Kataku sambil menarik tangan Kise pergi kearah Gym dan berlalu di depannya. Jauh dari penglihatan memang tidak terlihat sedang terjadi sesuatu. Tapi yang sesungguhnya—Akashi mengumpat sesuatu di batinnya.

"h—hei, sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal seperti tadi ssu" kata Kise sweatdrop. "kau tidak akan mengerti, bagaimana anak perempuan emosi, Kise. Sebaiknya kau diam saja." Kise langsung bungkam mendengar kata-kataku barusan. Apa dia mengerti perasaanku?—atau apa?

Kita sampai di depan gym—apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka latihan seperti tidak niat begitu? Hanya Kuroko, Mahluk hijau lumutan—aku lupa namanya, dan Aomine. Apa-apaan mahluk ungu—siapa namanya? Musaraki—Murasakibara? Kenapa dia hanya memakan snacknya saja?

"wah, wah~ ada atmosphere yang berbeda disini~" goda Aomine. "diam kau, Aomine." Sergahku. "hei, kalian! Kenapa latihannya malas-malasan begitu?" "mumpung, tidak ada Akashi tau. kita capek, kau tidak tau kita latihan seperti apa dari kemarin"

Hah? Alasan macam apa itu? Kalau memang tidak niat latihan, mending gausah lomba, dan besok aku ga usah pergi untuk meeting kayak gitu!

"apa? Oh. Kalo gitu aku buat apa kalian pertandingan dengan Seika Gakuen? Mending gausah pertandingan kalo emang kalian ga niat! Toh, buat apa aku harus ribet-ribet ikut technical meeting besok? Ga penting kan?"

Hening—"nomnomnom~" aku melirik ke mahluk ungu yang tidak mengindahkan kalimatku barusan. "Musara—Murasakibara. Taruh semua makananmu atau aku bakar semuanya." Sergahku. "hm? Kau tidak berhak mengaturku~ aku hanya menurut pada Akachin~ lagipula siapa kau?"

Heh—bahkan anak buah Akashi sebrensek ini ya? Hahaha—sungguh memancing emosi.

"oh? Siapa aku?" aku mendekat kearah Murasakibara. Aku menarik semua snacknya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai lalu kuinjak sampai benyah. "aku manager kedua mulai sekarang. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi kau semakin membuatku bertambah emosi."

"aahhh! Maiubo kesayanganku!—kau!" sergahnya emosi sambil mengangkat bajuku. "Murasakibara!/Murasakicchi!/Murasakibara kun" teriak mereka berbarengan, berusaha menenangkan Murasakibara sambil melongo kaget berkat kelakuanku.

"apa? Mau menginjakku seperti aku menginjak maiubo mu? Lakukan saja. Apa itu akan menyelesaikan masalah? Tidak Akashi, tidak kau, ternyata sama-sama brengsek ya. Hahaha" tantangku. Apa aku keterlaluan? Siapa peduli.

"ne, sudah-sudah. [Name]cchi sedang masalah anak perempuan seperti biasanya ssu! Jadi maklumin saja ya? Hahaha" oh? Ternyata Kise mengerti kata-kataku barusan.

"Kise chin diam saja. Ini masalahku dengan—" "lepaskan dia Murasakibara" Murasakibara langsung menurut kali ini. Kenapa? Apa karena itu 'order' dari Akashi tercintamu itu? Kenapa kau mau menurut padanya? Dasar bodoh.

"untuk hari ini, dia yang akan memberi kalian latihan." Raut wajah mereka langsung cerah—tidak setelah aku memberi mereka 'latihan'ku.

"Aomine, **squat jump** lima puluh kali"

"Mahluk lumutan—aku lupa siapa namamu, **shooting three point** lima puluh kali"

"Kuroko, lari seluruh lapangan dua puluh kali"

"Musara—Murasakibara, hukumanmu lari seluruh lapangan 50 kali, dan **jumping** lima puluh kali—ingat. Tanpa snack."

"Kise, lari seluruh lapangan enam puluh kali."

"sehabis selesai, lakukan **three on three** dan latihan selesai."

Semua sweatdrop. Apa perbuatanku lebih sadis disbanding Akashi? Tapi itu demi kebaikan mereka! Aomine harus meningkatkan stamina di lututnya. Mahluk lumutan—aku merasa dia terlalu **'lacking'**, Kuroko hanya untuk pemanasan, Murasakibara harus dijauhi dari snack dan meskipun dia setinggi itu aku yakin bakal ada seseorang yang mengalahkannya nanti, Kise untuk pemanasan dan menambah stamina pada kakinya. Tidak salah kan? Itu demi kebaikan, lihat saja nanti.

Aku dapat mendengar teriakan di batin mereka. Rata-rata sih sama. 'AKASHIIIII! TOLONG AKU DARI SETAN KECIL INI!'

"apa? Squat jump lima puluh? Ga salah denger?"

"kenapa rata-rata lima puluh, nanodayo?"

"hai' "

"kau membosankan~"

"chotto—chotto! Kenapa hanya aku yang enam puluh kali ssu!? Kenapa Kurokocchi hanya dua puluh kali!? Itu tidak adil!"

"kau mau kulimpahkan menjadi seratus seperti, Musara—Murasakibara, Kise?" sergahku. "tidak, ssu….."

Akashi hanya tersenyum puas. Kenapa? Kau bangga kan punya manager seperti aku? Oh. Aku lupa sesuatu.

"Ah iya—aku melupakan seseorang. Akashi, kau squat jump dua puluh, lari dua puluh, lompat dua puluh, shooting empat puluh kali."

"heh, sejak kapan kau berhak mengaturku? Itu melanggar perjanjian taruhan. Tapi untuk satu ini kulakukan sesuai keinginanmu."

Heh? Tumben mau menurut? Sudah intropeksi diri ya? Hahaha.

"pintar, pintar~" sergahku sambil tertawa kecil. "tentu saja. Lebih pintar disbanding seseorang yang mendapat nilai dua di pelajaran semudah biologi" jawabnya sedikit pamer, dengan tawa kecil di bibirnya—tunggu? Akashi habis kesambet roh apa?

"brengsek. Diam kau, idiot" kataku sambil membuang muka.

Kise mendengar percakapanku dengan Akashi barusan. 'taruhan? Taruhan apa ssu? Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat akrab…dan juga—[Name]cchi sudah membuat nama special untuk Akashicchi dengan sebutan 'Akashidiot'!? sebernarnya ada hubungan apa Akashi dengan [Name]cchi ssu…?' banyak pertanyaan muncul di benak Kise—pertanyaan yang belum bisa terjawab saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC~

Hiaa~ lumayan panjang kan? :'D i-chin Cuma bisa nulis sampe sini~ kalo panjang-panjang sekali nanti gaseru, jadi ga bikin greget =3= /njir/ hahaha, review ya ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : Rated M buat jaga-jaga :'3 gaje, abal-abal, TYPO DIMANA MANA :"D

GoM x Reader

Happy Reading~~

Author : Maaf kalo chappie 5 bagi kalian kurang memuaskan D: sekali lagi maaf ; w ;

* * *

Hari Minggu yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah tiba!

Tepat pukul setengah delapan aku menunggu seseorang di taman kota. Eh—kenapa jam delapan? Karena aku akan pergi ke technical meeting dengan Kise~!

Eh? Orang yang seharusnya kutunggu-tunggu malah lebih dulu menungguku!? "eh, Kise kun sudah menunggu lama, ne?" tanyaku, yang sedang menghampirinya. "ah, tidak ssu! Baru saja datang, hahahaha!" –tidak. Kau bohong. Kau datang dari jam tujuh tepat kan? Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Kise.

"rapatnya jam setengah sembilan kan, ssu? Kita jalan pelan-pelan saja sambil menghabiskan waktu ya! Seika gakuen dekat kok~" Kise—kumohon jangan membuatku fangirls di tempat ini hanya gara-gara senyum mautmu itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan seulas senyuman di bibirku sebagai respon. Eh? Eehh? Kise menggenggam tanganku? Astaga! jadi begini rasanya memegang tangan seorang model terkenal!?—tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi berlebihan begini…

Kise tetap menggenggam tanganku menuju kearah Seika gakuen. Loh—? Ini bukannya SMA? Bukan SMP? "ne, kita tidak salah sekolah?" tanyaku agak sangsi. "eh? Tidak kok ssu~ kita memang akan melawan anak SMA kok~" hah? Demi apa..?

"bukankah itu lawan yang tidak seimbang…?" tanyaku sekali lagi. raut wajah Kise malah terlihat bingung. "tidak kok~ ya, walaupun itu memang sedikit tidak seimbang tapi mereka bukan lawan yang seimbang ssu~ kita punya **ace** seperti Aominecchi, **passing** seperti Kurokocchi, **three pointer shooter** seperti Midorimacchi, **center guard** seperti Murasakibaracchi~ kapten kita, Akashicchi, **small forward **seperti aku, dan masih ada dua pemain lagi yang hebat…tapi sebaiknya kau jangan dekat dengan salah satunya ssu…" jelas Kise panjang lebar.

Eh? Dua pemain lagi? siapa? Dan….kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat mereka? Lalu, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'sebaiknya jangan dekat dengan salah satunya'? apakah team basket Teiko selalu se-misterius ini?

"eh? Siapa mereka? dan kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat dengan salah satunya?" tanyaku penasaran. "yang satu adalah Nijimura-senpai, dia mantan kapten di **first string** sebelum digantikan oleh Akashicchi, dan yang satu lagi, Haizaki-kun. Dia…dia orang yang suka kekerasan, sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya ssu"

Oh wow. Team Basket Teiko ternyata cukup misterius juga. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi, tapi kuurungkan saja niatku untuk saat ini.

Aku memasuki sekolah Seika Gakuen, cukup besar juga. Untung aku ke tempat ini tidak sendiri. Astaga, bagaimana nasibku nanti? Mungkin bingung mencari jalan seperti orang bodoh di tengah-tengah siswa SMA. Bisa jadi. Bisa jadi.

"jaa, sepertinya rapat akan segera dimulai, Kise kun tunggu disini?" sergahku tiba-tiba. "un, aku tunggu, lagipula hanya sebentar kan, ssu?~" ah, setianya, andai mahluk merah itu juga seperti—geh!? Nggak, nggak! Ngapain aku mikirin dia!

Aku memasuki ruang rapat, banyak juga murid dari SMA lain—tunggu. Sepertinya hanya aku yang murid SMP disini—? Ah biarlah. Aku mengikuti rapat dan mendengar penjelasan dari perwakilan panitia dengan seksama. Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, rapat baru selesai.

Aku segera keluar ruangan dan mencari sesosok mahluk bersurai kuning. Eh? Kenapa disitu sangat ramai, ada apa? Ada apa? Ada apa?

Aku segera mendekat kearah kerumunan banyak orang itu—dan seonggok keringat besar muncul di belakang kepalaku. Sudah kuduga, kerumunan ini hanyalah para fans Kise Ryouta. Ayolah minggir kalian semua, aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku!

"eh? Rapatnya sudah selesai? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ssu~" ah, sepertinya Kise melihatku. Dan terima kasih atas ucapannya barusan karena sekarang aku sudah ditatap dengan tatapan curiga oleh fansmu.

"un, tapi—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku barusan tanganku sudah disambar olehnya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dari kemarin, setidaknya mereka membiarkanku berbicara terlebih dahulu dan tidak memotongnya. Tapi biarlah untuk kali ini saja.

Tanganku ditarik keluar sekolah olehnya. Aku menatap kebelakang. Ah—aura gelap bermunculan. Mereka menatapku dengan tajam seolah-olah mereka adalah medusa dan aku akan menjadi patung karena tatapan mereka.

"ne, fansmu marah tuh" "biar saja~ lebih baik aku punya satu orang yang lebih berharga disbanding seribu fans~" katanya tanpa pikir panjang—entahlah, dia berkata tanpa berpikir atau memang itu kata-kata dari hatinya—?

Dan terima kasih sekali lagi berkat kata-katanya sekarang pipiku mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Aku harap dia tidak menyadarinya— "ppfftt—pipimu seperti kepiting rebus ssu! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"—sialan.

"hmph!"

Kise masih tertawa menanggapinya—kenapa dia malah senang? Tapi lucu juga sih ekspresinya yang seperti itu.

"kita sampai~!" eh? Jadi dia berencana membawaku ke taman bermain hari ini? "eh? Tapi kau yang mentraktirku yaaaa~" godaku, dengan senyuman jail. "um? Tentu saja tidak, kau bayar sendiri ssu!" heh? Apa?

Senyumanku barusan lenyap diganti dengan mulut manyun terpapar di bibirku. Apa-apaan dia? Mengajak kencan tapi bayar sendiri-sendiri? Huh!

"ppfftt—tentu saja tidak ssu~ masa aku membiarkanmu membayar sendiri ahahahaha"

KISEEEEEE BERHENTI MENGGODAKU SEPERTI ITU.

Ia berlalu menuju loket untuk membeli tiket masuk, aku mengikutinya masih dengan mulut manyun. Kenapa? Biar saja orang-orang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, lagipula siapa peduli? Mereka tidak mengenalku!

"sudah sudah jangan cemberut begitu, nanti tidak cantik lho! Kau tau pepatah 'orang marah cepat tua'? Nanti kau cepat tua lho ssu~! Ahahahaha"

"KISEEEEEEE" teriakku kesal sambil memukulnya sedikit keras. Sedikit.

Ia menggandeng tanganku dan mulai berjalan memasuki taman bermain, ah, cukup ramai juga rupanya. Dan—kebanyakan adalah pasangan kekasih. Apa setiap weekend selalu begini?

"jaa, kita masuk ke rumah hantu dulu ya ssu!"

Hah? Apa? Ru—apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Rumah hantu!? JANGAAAANNN!

Kumohon demi apapun jangan kesana! Aku punya kenangan buruk di rumah hantu kumohon. Demi titan jadi banc—oke, jangan ngomongin titan lagi nanti malah jadi crossover.

"kenapa ha—"

Terlambat. Tanganku sudah terlanjur ditarik olehnya. Mati sudah.

Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisku—oh Tuhan kenapa rumah hantu harus segelap ini sih!? Aduh itu apa putih-putih di depan sana? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku di belakang? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa heh! Ini keterlaluan—

"Ki—" —tunggu Kise kun kemana!? Tengok kanan, tidak ada. Tengok kiri, tidak ada juga. Tengok belakang—tidak berani.

"K-kise kun d-dimana? H-hei jangan main-main! A-aku takut bodoh!"

"aku disini ssu~" heh—suaranya kedengaran jauh dariku—tunggu, apa itu kuning-kuning menyala disana? Apa itu rambutnya? Dia pakai shampoo sejenis rejo*ce, suns*lk, dan l*febuoy ya…..?

Sial! Aku tidak dapat menggerakkan kakiku—lebih tepatnya tidak sanggup. Badanku bergetar kencang. Aduh ada-ada saja mahluk kuning satu ini! LIHAT. SAJA. KALAU. KITA. SUDAH. KELUAR. KAU. HABIS. KISE. HABIS.

Tapi—bagaimana caranya keluar kalau jalan saja aku tidak sanggup—? Moouu! "t—tasukette—"

"mau kutolong, ssu~?"

"u—un. Kumohon…"

"kalau kau mau memanggilku dengan Ryoutacchi atau Ryoucchi juga boleh, aku akan menolongmu~"

Apa? I-itu terlalu—aahhh! Itu memalukan! Aku baru saja mengenalnya—itu susah. Susah. Iya. Sangat malah. Tapi—sudahlah. Lakukan saja.

"R-ryoutacchi"

"apa? Aku tidak dengar ssu~"

"RYOUTACCHI. Sudah puas? Sekarang tolong aku, Kise-kun!"

"aku mendengar kata-kata Kise-kun disana, hm."

"maksudku, sekarang tolong aku R-Ryoutacchi.."

"baiklah~"

Aku melihat secercah cahaya kuning mendekat—apa itu benar-benar rambutnya? Maksudku pakai shampoo apa dia sampai **glow in the dark** begitu? Oh, aku merasa seseorang meraih tanganku—tangannya hangat. Hangat sekali. Enak rasanya untuk digenggam. Aku ketagihan. Aku ketagihan untuk menggenggam tangannya.

Aku menutup mataku. Tidak apa, aku sudah percaya akan dituntun ke jalan keluar. Ah, mataku silau. Sudah sampai diluar kah? Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Akhirnya.

"Kise-kun kau kejam!" gerutuku. "eh? Siapa itu Kise-kun?" tanyanya masih membalikkan bandan. eh? Tunggu dulu. Ini siapa? Aku yakin ini Kise tapi—kenapa suaranya berbeda? Maksudku yang ini lebih berat, tapi suaranya agak mirip kok. Rambutnya? Blonde juga kok. Jadi tidak mungkin aku salah orang!

"eh? Ini sia—" seseorang itu membalikkan badan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" aku teriak sekuat tenaga. Aku terisak perlahan. Seram. Kenapa. Kenapa bukan Kise. Kenapa.

Orang-orang melihatku dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan berkata **'apa-yang-terjadi-dengannya'**. Oh sudahlah, siapa peduli dengan mereka. "s-sshh! Kenapa kau teriak begitu? Orang-orang melihat tuh. Nanti mereka mengira aku itu laki-laki jahat ssu! Oke oke, aku minta maaf tentang kejadian tadi, habis kau enak untuk dikerjai sih!" katanya sambil melepas topeng hantu yang tadi sempat menghiasi wajah ikemennya.

Buka dulu topengmu~ buka dulu topengmu. Biar kulihat wajahmu, biar kulihat wajahmu oooo—sudah. Ini melenceng.

Isakanku mulai mereda. "h-hidoi ne!" seruku. "tak kusangka~ kemarin kau galak sekali tapi sekarang kau malah menangis di depanku ssu~ aku jadi tidak percaya bahwa kau yang kemarin memberi latian neraka itu hahahaha"

Tch—kau kira gara-gara siapa! Itu gara-gara teman berambut merah mu itu Kise! Dia idiot. Dia sungguh sungguh idiot! Seharusnya dia masuk ke sekolah apa itu namanya yang didalamnya ada bunuh-bunuhan? Dia cocok untuk menjadi **'super duper high school idiot'**. Sudah sudah. Lagipula ini melenceng.

"m-moouuu!" seruku. "aku mau pulang!"

"eh? Jangan ngambek begitu ssu~ aku hanya bercanda hahaha"

"pokoknya !"

"hee~ tapi kita belum naik bianglala ssu!"

"…."

"kenapa diam? Aahh, kau ingin naik itu kan~?"

"…tidak."

"sudahlah~" tanganku ditarik lagi olehnya. Hah, aku tidak bisa menghentikan sikap childishnya. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya lucu sih hahaha.

Kami mengantri di arena bianglala. Oh, Tuhan kenapa hatiku berdebar kencang seperti ini!

Ah, itu tempat bianglalanya! Ayo kita masuuuk~

"[Name]cchi suka naik bianglala ya?"

"suka! Sukaaaaa sekali! Dulu di Amerika sana aku pernah naik sekali ditemani kedua temanku dan guru pengasuhku! Karena kita masih kecil jadi kita boleh naik bertiga. Waktu sampai di puncak itu sangat seru Ryoutacchi! Tapi mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti apa artinya~"

"memang mereka mengatakan apa ssu?"

"yang berambut merah mengatakan suki, kurasa dia ingin memakan suki waktu itu~ habis dia suka makan sih, dia orang jepang juga lho! Lalu yang rambut hitam mengatakan dai. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya dengan dai. Lalu mereka menyuruhku menutup mata dan mencium pipiku masing-masing. Aneh ya? Tapi mungkin maksud mereka, mereka ingin menyampaikan kasih mereka karena kita teman masa kecil? Hahaha"

"…"

"eh? Ryoutacchi kenapa?"

"….eh? ah, tidak apa-apa ssu! ….ne, yang rambut merah siapa namanya..?"

"oh, dia Taiga! Kagami Taiga. Kalau yang lagi satu Tatsuya. Himuro Tatsuya~ kenapa memangnya?"

"eh? Ahahaha tidak apa-apa ssu~ warna merah mengingatkanku padanya…"

"maksudmu Akashi? Taiga berbeda dengannya! Meskipun tampang Taiga agak begitu tapi dia baik kok! Kalau Akashi mah brengsek! Kau tau dia pernah menci—"

Aduh. Keceplosan kan!

"maksudmu…..Akashicchi pernah menciummu? Itukah yang dimaksudnya dengan taruhan yang kalian bicarakan kemarin ssu…..?

"i-itu…"

"diakah yang membuatmu tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu, dan lalu masuk sekolah dengan mata sembab begitu?"

"…."

"diakah yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu? Jawab pertanyaanku [Name]cchi!"

Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih! Lihat wajahnya yang tadi masih senang sekarang sudah menjadi se-serius ini!

"…un…." Aku mengangguk perlahan. Disaat yang sama bianglala berhenti berputar tepat di puncaknya.

"**bagi para penumpang yang ada di dalam bianglala mohon ditunggu sebentar karena ada kesalahan teknis pada mesinnya. Kalau tidak dapat diperbaiki kami akan memanggil bantuan dengan segera. Mohon maaf, dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya."**

Bagus. Kenapa berhenti disaat seperti ini? Kenapa tidak berhenti disaat-saat kita romantis! Oh, Tuhan, apakah ini hari kesialanku?

"[Name]cchi.."

"ya?"

"kau tau tempat bianglala adalah tempat untuk berciuman. Apalagi saat dipuncak begini! Kita beruntung ssu! Hehehe" sudah. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk tertawa seperti itu Kise. Sakit. Itu sakit.

"eh? Iyakah? Aku juga pernah dengar dari Tatsuya begitu! Alex-san juga. Hehehe"

"jadi….." wajahnya mulai mendekat.

"R-ryoutacchi?" semakin dekat. Dekat. Aku menatap mataku, masih bisa merasakan nafasnya dihidungku. Dekat. Semakin dekat. Ah, bibir kami bertautan. Tangannya memegang pipiku lembut. Semakin lama ciumannya semakin dalam. Tapi tunggu—ini rasanya tidak seperti saat dia menenangkan diriku waktu lalu—ini. Ini rasanya seperti amarah yang dilampiaskan kepadaku melalui ciuman. Ini berasal dari nafsunya!

Aku mencoba mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Tapi apa daya, badannya terlalu kekar. Semakin lama semakin dalam. Tangannya sudah turun—sekarang dipinggulku. Ciumannya lebih mendalam sekarang—sepertinya dia menginginkan sesuatu. Ukh—aku butuh oksigen!

Tanpa babibu aku membuka mulutku. Sudah tidak tahan! Aku butuh oksigen—tapi ternyata itu adalah kesalahan saat berciuman—menurutku. Kise memanfaatkan kesempatan tadi untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Mengabsen gigiku. Mengajak lidahku dengan lidahnya beradu.

"hhhh" desahku pelan. Aku butuh oksigen lagi! aku butuh menarik nafas. Tolong hentikan ciuman panas ini! Tapi sepertinya ia menghiraukanku yang sudah kehabisan nafas—tunggu dulu. Apa ini? Aku merasa ada sesuatu masuk kebajuku—geli. Apa itu? Tangannya kah?

Semakin lama tangannya semakin naik keatas. Chotto—chotto! Jangan memegang daerah itu! "ahhhnn" aku mendesah sekali lagi disaat ia meremasnya pelan. Sudah. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Ini bukan Kise yang aku kenal! Aku mengumpulkan tenagaku—sekali lagi kucoba untuk mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Cukup susah, tapi aku harus mencobanya. Yak! Kise terdorong ke belakang.

"j-jahat…" kataku sambil terisak. "hahaha aku tidak tau ternyata memegang hal yang disukai oleh Aominecchi itu menyenangkan ya ssu! Hahaha" apa-apaan dia? Tidak minta maaf lagi!

"**terima kasih, atas kesabaran anda sekalian untuk menunggu. Sekarang untuk wahana merry-go-round sudah bisa berjalan seperti semula. Maaf atas kesalahan yang telah terjadi, dan terima kasih"**

Roda putar mulai berputar turun. Aku menutup wajahku. Air mataku mengucur, cukup deras—Kise hanya termenung diam di depanku. ah, ruangan merry-go-round sudah sampai di bawah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Lupa akan keberadaan mahluk kuning tersebut. Dan juga lupa untuk berterima kasih atas traktirannya hari ini.

.

Tapi…

.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak ingin berterima kasih.

.

Rasa benci

.

Rasa marah

.

Rasa sayang

.

Bercampur menjadi Satu

.

TBC~

* * *

aahhh, maaf ini nggantung banget endingnya ;_;

saya bingung mau nulis apa. imajinasi jalan tangan sama otak ga jalan sob /numpang curcol/ terus saya merasa nista buat nulis ini fanfic apalagi pas kise ooc banget grepe" gitu QAQ /nangisin kise sekaligus fangirlingan/ /laluditabok.

oh iya, mulai dari chapter sini kalian yang nentuin ini rated M r-15/r-18/atau bahasanya aja yang rated m. itu tergantung repiu kalian dan banyakan pilih yang mana :D

oh iya. satu lagi... saya minta maaf kalo ganyampe ke pikiran para reader-tachi semuanya. serius, saya ga tega liat folder isi doc" yang belum lunas otl

oke akhir kata

Enjoy, and mind to RnR pls? ;D


End file.
